


"I Can Take It"

by milfs_r_us



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: D/s dynamic, F/F, JJ isn't pregnant, Will doesn't exist, jemily is a secret, top jj forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfs_r_us/pseuds/milfs_r_us
Summary: While JJ loves Emily's bravery and selflessness, she would rather she only use phrases like "I can take it", under more favorable circumstances.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	"I Can Take It"

JJ is panicking. She's usually a bit more levelheaded in emergencies like this, but she can't help but pace back and forth in the make-shift command center outside the Libertarian Sect. She hates sitting still; even worse, she hates sitting still while Emily and Spencer are in such a precarious situation. She's trying not to think about the possible dangers, when Derek approaches her. His expression tells her that he is barely containing his anger - he doesn't like to sit still either. Not only is he furious, but JJ can see fear in his eyes too. Her heart begins to race, as Derek says, "It's Emily. He beat her."

JJ can't stop shaking. She held it together while Derek explained the situation, but as soon as she was alone, she lost it. She wasn't crying; she was pissed. She was pissed at Benjamin Cyrus, pissed at Hotch and Rossi for letting this happen, pissed at that damn news anchor, and pissed at Emily. She hated it when Emily was in danger, and she hated the way she had so little regard for her own safety. "'I can take it'. Really?? What the hell, Em!?", she had almost shouted in Derek's face. She loves Emily for her selflessness, and she's in awe of her bravery and courage, but right now, JJ could kill her for it. She looked down and realized she had snapped the pen she had been holding, and ink had gotten all over her paperwork. "She better get the hell out of there, and she better get out alive.", she said, hoping that whatever gods control fuck-ups like Benjamin Cyrus would hear her and heed her warning. JJ would go anywhere, and do anything to anyone, if Emily didn't walk out on her own two feet.

.........................................

It had been a week since the Libertarian Sect, and Emily had essentially recovered. She wasn't limping anymore, and her bruises were barely visible. Per usual, Emily had taken the experience in stride, and seemed oddly unshaken. JJ, however, was feeling overwhelmed by it all. She knew she loved Emily and valued her more than life itself, but she was unprepared to be confronted with the enormity of her feelings in the middle of a work day. She had been somewhat terse with Emily in the last week, and even found herself avoiding her. She buried herself in her office, combing through the endless files of depravity and inhumanity. She felt guilty that that was her chosen escape. She had, of course, gone to the hospital with Emily after the ranch, and she had stayed with her that night. She had helped her shower and eat, and she had held her close and kissed the top of her head as they laid in bed while Emily began to process the ordeal. But JJ had been notably quiet, and the usual levity that accompanied their time together had been missing. JJ felt guilty for that, too. She has been with her that night, but once they returned to work, she found herself putting distance between her and Emily. She knew she was running, and she knew she didn't want to, but she couldn't stop. Yet another thing for which JJ felt incredibly guilty. She couldn't keep herself from thinking: 'I never really deserved her in the first place'. She was contemplating all of this when she was interrupted by a knock at her apartment door. She set down her glass of wine and made her way over, taking an uncharacteristic, deep breath. She knew who she would find on the other side, but she wasn't sure what she was going to do once the barrier was no longer between them. 

They entered her apartment quietly, JJ returning to her place on the couch, and Emily sitting on the opposite end. She watched JJ, still saying nothing. JJ fidgeted with her hands, unable to meet Emily's inquisitive gaze. Finally, JJ spoke, 

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, but I'm really more interested in talking about how you're doing."

JJ finally met Emily's eyes, confusion evident in the furrowing of her brow. "I'm fine, Emily."

Emily picked up JJ's wine glass, and as she leaned over, JJ couldn't help but admire the musculature in her arms, and their contrast with the delicacy of her wrists. She watched Emily's hands grasp the stem of the glass, and JJ was distracted, remembering the dexterity of her fingers. She began to feel the familiar warmth in her chest as she took in the effortless beauty of the woman she loves. Never taking her eyes off JJ and taking a sip of wine, Emily waited a moment before speaking again. "JJ, I'm not really very good at this part of a relationship. The feelings and emotions and "doing the work". It's never been my area of expertise. So, I'm not asking as your girlfriend, or your lover, or your partner. I'm asking as someone who cares about you. No pressure, no strings attached. Do you want to talk about it?"

JJ knew she couldn't lie to Emily, and the guilt from her behavior the past week prompted her to choose honesty in her response. "I'm nervous, Emily. What if you don't make it out next time? What am I supposed to do?"

Emily chuckled, and JJ found she was a little insulted at this response. "It's a very real fear, Emily! Your life is in danger more often than not."

"Yours is too. We knew this was part of the deal - the danger, the uncertainty." Emily spoke calmly.

"Wait. Why aren't you mad at me? I've been avoiding you for the last week." JJ asked, suddenly realizing she had expected a confrontation when Emily arrived.

"I told you, I'm not great at the vulnerable, emotive side of relationships. But I trust you, and if you need space, you can have it. Plus, I'm a catch, so I knew you couldn't resist me for long." As she said this, she smirked and raised her eyebrow, running her tongue over her teeth, JJ's breath hitching as she did so. 

"Then what made you show up here tonight?", JJ inquired. Somewhat hoping the answer would solve the problem of the growing heat at her center. Emily leaned towards her, moving closer on the couch. Her eyes wandering over JJ's body, lingering at her breasts, then moving to her lips. "Well, I'm all better now," she whispered, moving to straddle JJ's thighs, "And I was hoping that maybe...", her mouth lingering just over JJ's ear, "...you would punish me for being so reckless."

JJ's eyes darkened, her voice low and heavy with lust, "And what kind of punishment, exactly, do you think you deserve?"

Emily's breath had quickened as she began to grind her hips in JJ's lap, their faces barely an inch apart. "Use me, Jennifer. Fuck me until I'm begging you to stop." 

JJ quickly began an assault on Emily's neck, teeth and tongue creating a large bruise on Emily's collarbone. Emily gasped and ground her hips harder, while JJ threaded her fingers in raven hair. She tugged hard, exposing more of Emily's neck and causing her to cry out. "Stop. Moving.", JJ growled. As Emily fought to still her hips, JJ lifted her up and began to walk to the bedroom, Emily's arms wrapped around her neck. Once they entered the bedroom, JJ tossed Emily on the bed, following quickly. Pinning her arms above her head, JJ crashed her lips into Emily's, forcing her tongue into her mouth. Emily was moaning and squirming, finding it nearly impossible to remain still, but JJ's free hand was firmly on her hips, keeping her in place. JJ broke the kiss, breathing heavily at the sight of Emily's blown pupils and heaving chest. 

"Take off your clothes.", JJ ordered, grasping Emily's chin,"Wait for me, and do not. touch. yourself." Emily moaned her reply, "Yes, sir."

JJ got off the bed, leaving Emily to obey her, and walked to her closet. Grabbing her harness and, from their collection, the largest dildo Emily would allow her to buy. This one usually required some gentleness on JJ's part, but if Emily wanted to be punished, JJ wouldn't deny her. After stepping into her harness and placing the wide-based dildo through the ring, she adjusted its base to fall on top of her clit. She turned to the bed and took in the sight before her. She has never understood how she convinced the goddess Emily Prentiss, to fall in love with her; seeing her splayed out on her bed, hopelessly wet and waiting for her, leaves her absolutely breathless every time. She takes in the curvature of her breasts and marvels at their perfection, she is in awe of the contrast of her ivory skin and her dark tresses. She cannot help but believe in heaven when she looks into the eyes of her lover, finding them full of love and trust and submission. 

Emily watches, enraptured, as JJ walks over to the bed, arousal evident in the flush of her chest and the raggedness of her breathing. JJ climbs on top of her, straddling her hips, leaning over and claiming her mouth with her own, one hand reaching down lightly circling her clit. Emily sighs into the kiss, and JJ swallows the sound, reveling in the power of making this woman hers. JJ lowers herself onto her elbow, speaking slowly, "I'm going to use you. I'm going to fuck you until you cry. It won't be easy, but you can take it.", Emily was practically panting now. JJ continued,"Are you going to be my good girl and take it?" Emily whined, nodding, eyes squeezing shut.

"I need to hear you say it."

"Yes, sir. Please. I can take it."

JJ gives more pressure to Emily's clit, and moves her head to take a hard nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue in time with the finger on Emily's core. Emily gasps, arching her back off the bed, and JJ then thrusts two fingers into Emily's dripping entrance, curling and thrusting at a brutal pace. She works her mouth down Emily's body, noting each twitch and whimper tumbling from the brunette's mouth. She bites the underside of each breast, leaving dark purple bruises littered down Emily's torso. She watches the contractions of Emily's abdominal muscles as she continues her harsh thrusts into her core. JJ moves her mouth lower, biting the insides her thighs before taking her clit between her lips, sucking and flicking with her tongue. Emily cries out, hips moving to meet each thrust, a string of curses escaping her lips. "Jen, I'm going to come."

JJ stops all movement and pulls her fingers from Emily's core. Emily's cries of protest are cut short when JJ orders, "On your hands and knees." Emily moves to obey quickly. JJ wraps an arm around her hips, pulling her flush against her. Emily gasps at the feeling of JJ's dildo, just now registering which one JJ has chosen. JJ leans over, licking the shell of her ear, growling, "Are you still my good girl?"

"Yes, please, Jen."

"Are you going to take every inch of me into your dripping cunt?"

Emily thrusts her hips against JJ, eyes rolling back in her head at her filthy words,"Yes! Please, god, fuck me."

JJ thrusts into Emily all at once, burying herself in her pussy, barely allowing the brunette any time to adjust. The breath is knocked out of Emily as her arms give out and her head falls to the mattress. JJ begins a brutal pace, Emily's hips coming to meet each thrust. "Is this what you wanted? Is this how you wanted me to use you?"

Emily's incoherent stream of whines and curses answer JJ's question. Sweat begins to gather on JJ's brow from maintaining the speed and force of her thrusts. She reaches her hand to rub Emily's clit, deepening and speeding up her thrusts as she does so. She uses her other hand to push down on Emily's lower back, allowing her to deepen her thrusts further still. Emily gasps at each stroke, unable to keep her eyes open. "Fu-uck, I'm - I'm gonna..", she whimpers. 

"Come for me. Come on my cock." Emily screams JJ's name as she comes undone, but JJ doesn't stop, nor does she slow her ruthless thrusts. She continues to pound into Emily's pussy, and does not relent her assault on her clit. Emily lets out a sob as she rides out her orgasm, prolonged by JJ's rough treatment. "You're being such a good girl, Em. Keep taking this for me. You're being so good." Emily's first orgasm barely ends before the second crashes into her, her eyes welling with tears from the sheer ecstasy. JJ slows her thrusts this time, allowing Emily's breath to return before she pulls out. 

"Roll over.", Emily's eyes widen at the command, and she wills her exhausted body to move in obedience. Once Emily is on her back, grabs below her knees, pushing her legs back and up. She lowers her mouth, kissing Emily gently, biting the corners of her mouth softly. She again begins her descent to Emily's core, her tongue trailing over every abdominal muscle. She reaches her goal, and runs the flat of her tongue against Emily's overstimulated slit. Emily's hips jerk away from the touch, but JJ reaches her arms around her hips, keeping her in place. "Are you still my good girl?"

"Yes, but Jen, I'm -"

Emily is cut off by a moan falling from her lips as JJ focuses her tongue on Emily's clit. JJ cleans Emily's arousal, taking every drop with her tongue. As she continues the gentle movements of her tongue, Emily begins to writhe her hips against her face, letting out exhausted moans. JJ enters her with her tongue, reaching as deep as she can, as her hand comes to massage Emily's clit. She begins thrusting in and out with her tongue, and recognizing the familiar urgency of Emily's whines, and the twitches of her muscles, JJ moves to line up her dildo with Emily's entrance. "I'm going to make you come on my cock one last time. Are you ready for me to come inside you?"

"P-Please! Please come inside me."

"Good girl."

JJ thrusts deeply into Emily, pushing until their hips are flush together. Emily throws her head back against the pillows, hands grasping the bedsheets. As JJ begins to thrust, Emily wraps her legs around her hips pulling her deeper. "Look at me, Em. I want to see you when you come for me." Emily struggles to open her eyes, but obeys. JJ speeds up her thrusts once again, watching as Emily's mouth falls open, and her breasts bounce with each thrust. "Come. Inside me-e. P-Plea-", Emily is cut off as her third orgasm rips through her. JJ giving one final thrust, pushing herself over the edge, looking into the eyes of her lover as she falls apart. JJ lowers herself on top of Emily as they both try to catch their breath. 

After their heart beats slow, Emily opens her eyes, watching as JJ lay panting on her chest, still fully buried in her. "JJ?"

"Yes, Em?"

"I'm going to be okay. And so are you."

JJ moves, pulling Emily into a gentle kiss. "I think I believe you."

"You think?"

Smirking, JJ replies,"Well, you aren't going to be okay when you try to sit down tomorrow."

Emily rolls her eyes, smacking JJ on the ass,"I'll let you explain that one to the team."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic, so I hope it wasn't overwhelmingly shitty, lol. Thanks!


End file.
